Earl and Gardener
by AloisShortShorts
Summary: Alois Trancy takes an unusual interest in the Phantomhive gardener. AloisxFinny. BOYxBOY
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or any of its characters.**

The blazing sun was beating down on the Phantomhive manor. The young gardener, Finnian was trimming some hedges as drops of sweat rolled down his forehead. He groaned in frustration; the extreme heat was very uncomfortable.

"My gosh, this is horrible!" the blonde sighed to himself and sauntered over to a shady tree. He sat down with his back against the tree's trunk and slumped over. Finny, who is usually so full of energy, was feeling lethargic from being in the hot sun for several hours now. He gently let his eyelids fall closed, trying to relax and endure the heat better. Loud talking could be heard from the mansion since all the windows were open. The voices belonged to his master, Ciel and another earl…Trancy? Was that his name? Finny wasn't completely sure. Ciel always discussed matters with people of high status, people Finnian had a great deal of respect for. Although he was just the gardener, he was always polite to guests whenever they spoke with him.

The young master had mentioned to Finny that the earl had to stop by to discuss a matter of importance. Maybe an order from the Queen? Ciel looked unhappy as he delivered this news, having a strong dislike for the blonde earl. The voices of the two boys began getting louder and sounding angry. A heated argument was taking place. They were soon shouting at each other and there was a sound of something shattering. Finnian cringed at the sound; perhaps a tea pot was thrown. Things were getting ugly.

Eventually the shouting quieted and Alois stormed out of the back door and into the garden. His butler, Claude, was following swiftly behind. Alois had an evil scowl on his face, his brows furrowed in disgust. Finnian watched quietly from the tree he was under, out in the distance.

"Your Highness," Claude began, "Do not be bothered by little Phantomhive. This is strictly business and the little brat is not worth getting angry over."

Alois scoffed at his butler, "The stupid brat has no idea what he's doing! This order also involves _me_ and I'm way too good to stoop down to his level!" Finny still could not figure out exactly what the order was, but it obviously called for Ciel and Trancy working together. Finny couldn't pry his eyes away from the scene.

"Your Highness-" Claude began but was cut off by Alois.

"Just go back into the manor." Alois demanded, crossing his arms and pouting his lower lip. Claude simply walked back into the mansion. Finny could not believe what he just saw. What could the young master have proposed to make Earl Trancy so angry? Come to think of it, Ciel and Alois were always angry when near each other.

Alois sighed and sat on a stone bench, trying to calm down. He took deep breaths and looked around the garden, attempting to distract himself from his anger. He noticed all the pretty flowers, trees, and….someone staring at him. Alois's first reaction was anger, he did not like people eavesdropping into his affairs. He immediately stood up and started walking towards Finny, going to confront the boy.

_"Oh no! He caught me staring!" _Finny thought and internally started to panic. Servants should not listen in on the affairs of earls!

As Alois got closer to the gardener, he noticed that the boy had a cute, baby-face. His cheeks were flushed from the warm weather and his green eyes were very beautiful. Trancy smirked a bit to himself, the boy was certainly good-looking.

_"I could have some fun with this."_ Alois thought to himself as all of is anger towards the gardener diminished. The earl wore a charming smile as he approached Finny, who was feeling very nervous about the situation.

"I assume you're the gardener?" Alois asked as he looked down at Finny. Finny could feel his heart racing.

"Yes, sir!" He replied, with wide eyes and nodding his head.

"Of course. No one else in their right mind would be outdoors in this dreadful heat!" Alois giggled.

Finny cracked a smile at the joke but was not sure how to reply.

"What is your name?" Alois asked, his voice sounding soft and friendly.

"My name is Finnian, sir! Or Finny for short." Finny replied, starting to feel more comfortable.

"Earl Trancy." Alois replied smoothly and extended his hand towards Finny. As soon as Finny took his hand, Alois scrunched his nose and then giggled.

"What is he- oh!"

Finny thought and then realized that his hand was very hot and sweat had soaked his entire glove!

"Oh! I'm so sorry, sir!" Finny exclaimed in panic and quickly pulled his sweaty hand away. Alois chuckled and wiped his hand on his shorts.

"It's alright." Alois assured with a smile. "I must be getting back to my duties. It was a pleasure meeting you!"

"Alright, sir! Thank you!" Finny shouted back as Alois made his way back into the mansion. He felt so star-struck.

"Wow…" Finny whispered under his breath. The earl had certainly made an impact on him. "I think….I like him."


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji/ Black Butler or any of its characters.**

Several hours had passed and although Ciel and Alois were no longer yelling at each other, they could not come to an agreement. Ciel sat down at his desk and sighed heavily as Alois went into a parlor. Both boys were incredibly drained after a long day of trying to compromise and come up with a plan of action. The awful heat wave also contributing to their stale moods.

The case they had to work together to solve was an arduous one. There was an alleged cult that would make human sacrifices. The odd thing was, all the sacrifices would be done by drowning. Innocent people were drowned in lakes, rivers, and even bathtubs. The only thing that could be found at the scenes of the crimes, were pale, water-logged corpses. This was a serious, sickening case and both Alois and Ciel had been asked to help, but they could not come up with a plan of action. Heck, they couldn't even come up with any suspects for the murders! This case was going to be strenuous.

Alois groaned and laid on a couch in the parlor. His head ached and the last thing he wanted to think about was the stupid murder case. He looked exhausted and his stomach growled lightly. Sebastian and Claude were in the kitchen preparing dinner for the two earls. To Sebastian's surprise, much of the perishable food had spoiled from the extreme heat wave currently hitting London. Dinner was going to take longer than expected to prepare. He ordered Mey-Rin to bring both boys a sweet fruit drink as they waited for their dinner.

She had accepted the order with pride and scrambled up the stairs to bring Ciel his glass first. Amazingly, she managed to walk into his office and gently set the glass of juice on his desk without dropping it.

"This is juice for you, young master! It looks very good, yes?!" She said excitedly, always so eager to please her young master.

"Mmn." He mumbled, not looking at the maid and obviously very unamused.

The maid's bright smile faded a bit and she excused herself out of the office, going to bring the second glass to Alois. She scurried to one of the parlors in the large estate and walked in.

"Juice for you, Earl Trancy!" She exclaimed from across the room. Alois, who was still laying on the couch, looked up at the maid and grinned a bit.

"Ah, thank you." He said in a soft tone and reached out his hand for the glass.

Mey-Rin began to cross the room and almost made it to the couch successfully when she tripped on the edge of a rug and went flying. Alois's eyes widened in horror as the maid landed on the floor with a shriek and a loud thud. The glass of juice flew through the air and nailed Alois right in the face. The red-purple juice soaked Alois's face, his bangs, and much of his shirt. This set the young earl off.

"You bloody hag! Can't you walk properly?!" He yelled and sat up abruptly. Meanwhile, Finnian had been walking down the hall and heard the loud crash and Alois yelling. Alarmed, he quickly ran down the hall and into the parlor. By what he saw, he could tell exactly what happened.

Mey-Rin was kneeling on the floor in front of the earl, apologizing hysterically. "I'M SO SORRY EARL TRANCY! I'M SO CLUMSY! OH MY GOODNESS!" Mey-Rin exclaimed. She couldn't believe what she had done and was embarrassed immensely. The maid then caught sight of Finny, who was shocked by the matter.

"FINNY! Go get Earl Trancy a towel! Help him get cleaned up, yes?!" She said and rushed out of the room, too humiliated to be near Alois. Finny quickly nodded and ran to get a towel. When he returned, Alois was standing and had a look of disgust on his face.

Finnian quickly rushed to his aid, not wanting to give the impression that Phantomhive servants are poorly trained. He stood in front the earl and held out a towel, slightly bowing his head as he so.

"H-Here's a towel, sir." He said nervously with a blush on his face. He was nervous that Alois was going to yell at him as well.

Alois quickly snatched the towel and wiped the sweet drink off his face. When he removed the towel from his face, his expression was calmer.

"M-May I?" Finny asked Alois as he held up another towel, motioning towards the earl's wet shirt. Alois gave a single nod.

Finny bit his lip and walked a bit closer to Alois. He began to lightly dab the earl's shirt with the towel. Finny knew he had to be extra gentle, his super-strength could easily hurt the earl if he pressed too hard. He could feel his cheeks burning by how close they were standing. Finny knew that he had a liking for the earl and did not want to screw up while helping him.

Alois stared at Finny's face as he dabbed his shirt. Finny's cheeks were dark pink and he had a look of deep concentration on his face. _"He's so attractive…" _Alois thought to himself and smiled a bit. After a few minutes, Finny did as much as he could with the earl's shirt.

"It's still a little damp, but it's better than before." Finny said nervously and snuck a peek at Alois. Alois had a light smile on his face and was looking directly in Finnian's eyes. He looked dazzling to Finny and made the gardener's heart beat fast. Just when Finnian thought his heart was going to beat out of his chest, the earl reached down and held Finny's hand in his own two hands.

Finny's eyes widened at the gesture. The earl's hands were so soft and warm. The gardener absolutely loved the feeling; nobody had ever shown him affection like this before.

Alois gazed into Finny's eyes and in a dreamy voice said, "Thank you for your help."

It took a few seconds before Finny could mutter, "Y-Y-You're welcome, sir." He was in awe of the blonde beauty in front of him. After a few moments the Trancy earl let go of Finny's hand and then calmly walked out of the room, leaving a completely star-struck gardener.


End file.
